SUTTA-NIPATA 1.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.1 URAGASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- The Bhikkhu(Monk) who discards all human passions is compared to a snake that casts his skin. ---- 1. He who restrains his anger when it has arisen, as (they) by medicines (restrain) the poison of the snake spreading (in the body), that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (1) 2. He who has cut off passion entirely, as (they cut off) the lotus-flower growing in a lake, after diving (into the water), that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (2) 3. He who has cut off tanha(craving) entirely, the flowing, the quickly running, after drying it up, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (3) 4. He who has destroyed arrogance(ego/pride) entirely, as the flood (destroys) a very frail bridge of reeds, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (4) 5. He who has not found any essence in the existences(bhava), like one that looks for flowers on fig-trees, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (5) 6. He in whom there are no feelings of anger, who has thus overcome rebirths, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (6) 7. He whose doubts(vitakka-thoughts) are scattered, cut off entirely inwardly, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (7) 8. He who did not go too fast forward, nor was left behind, who overcame all this (world of) delusion(papancham-make believe), that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (8) 9. He who did not go too fast forward, nor was left behind, having seen that all this in the world is false, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (9) 10. He who did not go too fast forward, nor was left behind, being free from covetousness(lobho-greed), (seeing) that all this is false, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (10) 11. He who did not go too fast forward, nor was left behind, being free from passion(Rago-pleasure), (seeing) that all this is false, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (11) 12. He who did not go too fast forward, nor was left behind, being free from hatred(Doso-aversion), (seeing) that all this is false, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (12) 13. He who did not go too fast forward, nor was left behind, being free from folly(Moho), (seeing) that all this is false, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves his and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (13) 14. He to whom there are no affections whatsoever, whose sins are extirpated from the root, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (14) 15. He to whom there are no (sins) whatsoever originating in fear, which are the causes of coming back to this shore, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (15) 16. He to whom there are no (sins) whatsoever originating in desire, which are the causes of binding (men) to existence, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore, as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (16) 17. He who, having left the five obstacles, is free from suffering, has overcome doubt, and is without pain, that Bhikkhu(Monk) leaves this and the further shore. as a snake (quits its) old worn out skin. (17) Uragasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org